Cleaning a surface typically involves convection or contact of the surface with a cleaning medium, a mechanic device or a combination of the two. A cleaning medium may be a gas or a liquid that is sprayed or distributed over the surface to remove dirt and debris. There are also several known examples of chemical cleaning systems. For example, strong acids may be used to chemically break down residues on a surface, such as glass. Mechanical cleaning devices, like cleaning media, also involve contact with a surface. Typically, a mechanical cleaning device, such as a brush or a broom, is moved across a surface with a convection cleaning motion to remove, loosen or sweep dirt and debris off the surface.
Many common cleaning systems used for household, automobile and industrial applications either use air or water as a cleaning medium along with brushes or absorbent materials. For example, a vacuum system uses vacuum convention to suck dirt or debris from a surface while a brush, typically attached to an end of a vacuum hose, helps remove or loosen dirt from the surface and thus improving the efficiency and cleaning ability of the vacuum system. Floor cleaning systems commonly include a mechanical mopping device and a bucket of soapy water. Like a vacuum brush, the mechanical mopping device is used to loosen the dirt from the surface and the soapy water, like vacuum convection, provides a medium to remove dirt away or off from the surface.
There are many different cleaning systems, cleaning media and mechanical cleaning devices available for different cleaning applications. Each system, medium or device has specific cleaning characteristics tailored for their specific application. Ultimately, the characteristics of a cleaning system, cleaning medium or cleaning device are tailored to thoroughly clean a surface cheaply and efficiently without causing damage to the surface.